


[零晃] 遲來的生日禮物

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: 汪口2017生日賀文！
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4





	[零晃] 遲來的生日禮物

**Author's Note:**

> *ＣＰ向，零Ｘ晃
> 
> *設定零晃已經成為戀人

「大神學長，你的生日是明天吧？」葵雙子中的弟弟君好奇問道。

「嗯？對啊！」被點名到的大神晃牙反應了過來，停下手中正彈奏的樂曲，轉回過頭看發問的學弟，「本大爺的十七歲生日，就在明天啊！」

「朔間學長知道了嗎？」頸上掛著粉紅色耳機的日向湊到晃牙面前開朗笑著。

「吸血鬼混蛋……？他知道不知道又有什麼關係？」晃牙抱著電吉他，歪著頭看向一旁的大棺材。腳底輕輕踩著他為他寫的曲子，顯示生日將近難得的好心情。

「聽說戀人之間都會互相慶祝生日喔，在前一天的晚上十一點五十九分拿著手機等在床前，就能在自己生日的第一時間接到戀人打來慶祝生日的電話！然後聽著戀人的聲音安穩入睡，在要閉上雙眼沉眠時突然聽到對方說要為自己準備驚喜的感覺好浪漫呀～」日向露出痴痴的傻笑，越講越起勁。

「真好！下一次生日的時候我和裕太就互打手機吧！因為我們兩個同天生日嘛～大哥要早一步把對裕太滿滿的愛說出來，然後在房間門外等著裕太早晨開門時緊緊擁抱他～～」日向說著說著，便實地演練了下，他撲上裕太君，拼命把他的頭往自己的懷裡塞，一點也不顧裕太的反抗。

「哇啊！大哥你是變態嗎？有哪個情侶會在對方門前等一個晚上啊！好噁心喔！而且大哥，平常我都是比你早起來的，你是要怎麼在我打開房門時擁抱我啊？」裕太揍了自己哥哥肚子一拳，趁他因為痛而彎著腰時逃出他的臂彎。

「手機、晚上十一點五十九分、慶祝、驚喜、浪漫……」晃牙坐在自己原本的位子喃喃自語，一點也沒注意葵雙子打鬧的情形。

「本、本大爺才沒有興趣！」像是注意到自己太認真思考這個話題，晃牙羞紅著臉喊出聲音。

「什麼東西沒有興趣呢，小狗？」

低沉的聲線、剛睡醒的沙啞嗓音還有那雙朦朧的雙眼，朔間零推開棺材，從裡頭坐了起來，微笑望著輕音部吵吵鬧鬧的孩子們。

「吸血鬼混蛋，你醒了喔！」晃牙訝異著今天的零怎會那麼早起來，現在太陽還未下山呢！

「因為吾輩可愛的孩子們太吵了，所以才從棺材中提早甦醒。」零將手放到唇邊，優雅地打了個呵欠，順便回答晃牙的問題。

「所以是什麼東西沒興趣啊？」零睜著赤紅的眼直直盯上晃牙，唇邊的勾起的笑越來越詭異。

「沒有！什麼都沒有啦！」

惱羞成怒地大吼後，晃牙收拾收拾東西，非常迅速地衝出輕音部。

「唉呀，小狗臉皮好薄，本來吾輩有準備驚喜要給他呢。」

太陽西下，夜晚正是魔物甦醒的時刻。

***

大神晃牙回到家後洗了個澡放鬆身心，吃了飯遛了狗然後就坐在床上遲遲不入睡。

——他在等電話。

九點、十點、十一點、十一點半、十一點五十八分、十一點五十九、十二點——

當分針指到零時，他的電話沒有響起來。

秉著吸血鬼混蛋是個老糊塗什麼都會忘的心態，他懷著期待繼續等下去。

十二點一分、十二點兩分、十二點半、一點、兩點、三點、四點——

——沒有電話。

他確認過了，手機隨時充著電，也沒開啟飛航模式，但是沒有、連一通電話都沒有。

他等到了早晨，疲憊的身體催促著他趕快躺下，但他想聽到那個人的聲音。

他們交往很久了，他相信他比其他人都了解零，所以，當他聽到葵雙子那麼說後就會打來，一定——

『鈴鈴！』

「喂！」他急促的接起電話，全身的血液都在沸騰，興奮地笑出來。

『哈～柯基早……』電話那頭慵懶的嗓音帶著沒睡飽的哀怨，從那邊傳來了一些雜音。

是凜月。

晃牙只覺得那聲音好刺耳，他的身體都僵硬了。

『嗯？柯基怎麼了？平常這麼叫你都會很生氣啊，柯基柯基～～』凜月又開心地喊了幾聲，卻沒有得到任何回應。

『凜月別鬧了！好好說話啦！』電話那一頭的真緒正感到頭痛。

他沒回應，身體脫力似的躺倒在床上。

『大神，生日快樂喔～剛剛要凜月打電話來慶祝的，不要生凜月的氣喔。』真緒仍然自顧自說著。

很開心的聲音，好刺耳、好刺耳……

『真～緒，不要那麼開心的跟別人講電話，我會吃醋的～』

『蛤？！什麼啊……凜月放手！要上學啦！唔嗯！』

『真～緒是我的，誰都不能搶喔～柯基，母難日快樂呀～』

『哈啊……什麼母難日啦，今天是大神的——嘟嘟——』

電話被掛斷了。

好討厭、好噁心、好刺耳、好吵、好笨……

對呢，他就是這麼笨啊，明明說什麼最了解吸血鬼混蛋，但他這不是連一通電話都沒打來嗎？肯定還在棺材裡呼呼大睡，超級笨的，怎麼會笨到相信他呢？

無聲的，淚流滿面。

***

大神晃牙出門去散心。

翹課也沒有什麼開心感，他只是漫無目的的走在街道上，整夜沒睡的疲憊身軀證引引發軟，但他就是賭著一口氣，說什麼也不回家休息。

或許在鬧彆扭吧？他看著來來去去的人這麼想。

期望越大，當失望的那一刻來臨時，就跌得越深，這句很適合形容現在的他。

電話響了幾十通，他完全沒有接，關機後就丟回了上衣口袋。

反正他也不會在意，反正他就是不想跟我慶祝，就連凜月那愛睡的傢伙都打電話來了他就是沒有要打，反正我還配不上他，反正他就是、沒有那麼喜歡我——

滴滴答答。滴答滴答。

下雨了。

分不清是雨還是淚的液體滿佈他的臉，他茫然地抬頭望天，任雨水擊打而下。

四周的行人早已閃避，就只剩下他一人。

「哈哈……呵呵呵……」

雨中，有個孩子淋著雨，哭得是那樣無助。

***

淋過雨的晃牙渾渾噩噩地前進，從遠處傳來的敲鑼打鼓聲十分吵鬧，雖然是夏天但夜晚的風還是很寒冷，冷得他咬著牙往前邁進。

他的頭很痛，身體發著熱，估計是發燒了。

他一直低著頭行走，等眼角瞥到許多腳行過石，已經來不及了。

旁邊都是人，喧喧嚷嚷的人群合力抬著一座大神轎，不知是哪個神社在舉辦廟會，他們愉快地又笑又鬧，成年男子們的吆喝聲響徹雲霄。

晃牙一直都不喜歡人多的地方，他努力在人潮還未多起來的時候想繞出去喘口氣，但是昏沉的頭和疲軟的身體不給他這樣的機會，他被人群包圍了。

「等……請借我過……」

昏暗的天邊亮起了廟會燈籠的光亮，人群全朝著另一頭的神社前進，推擠間，晃牙不知道撞到了多少人。

周圍全是人的味道，潮水般的恐懼襲來，將他滅頂。他像小狗那樣掙扎，偶爾汪汪幾聲，但是沒有用，沒有支撐點的他只能不斷下墜。

——要是，他能來救自己……

「小狗怎麼啦？這樣會走丟喔。」

滾燙到快燒起來的右手被猛然握住，有點低的手溫卻讓他感到安心，還有那低沈富有磁性的嗓音……他好像被他抓到了。

——即使如此，他也甘願。

「在這裡。」零半睜著一雙眼像是還沒睡飽的樣子，他揚了揚兩人相握的手，在晃牙驚訝但安心的眼神中拉著他避開人群，走入一旁的民宿。

「吸血鬼、混蛋……？」頂著紅撲撲的臉，雙頰自然發燙，看著惹人憐愛。

他用昏痛的腦袋想了會，猛然睜大眼然後用力地想甩掉那隻手。

——甩不掉，就像綁在一起似的。

「吶、小狗這是在生氣？」他輕輕的施力，晃牙整個人就跌進他的懷中被他緊緊攬著，精緻的面容漸漸靠近晃牙染上紅暈的臉，來到他的耳旁，「鬧彆扭了？」

太近的距離讓他感到燥熱，耳邊的氣息使他不自覺發抖，因為想著終於能夠在生日這天看到戀人，他的淚水也溢了出來。

「我以為、我以為……」你不要我了。

這是第三次了，眼淚應該要流不出來才對，但他卻比前兩次還激動、還要害怕。

或許是親眼看到戀人的關係，他好怕從零的嘴中聽到那句話，因為、他不是連自己生日都不願慶祝嗎？

略顯冰涼的唇貼上他的，零扣住晃牙的後腦勺，先用舌細細描摹他的唇型，再靈活地鑽入濕潤的口腔，舔過上唇、下齒，吻得晃牙腿軟也不放開。

明明是那麼霸道的舉動，卻顯得如此溫柔，朔間零就是這樣的人。

感受到濃濃愛意的晃牙，疲憊地沈沈睡去。

***

他做了一個夢，他夢到自己掉下懸崖，就這樣直直下墜，想抓住藤蔓穩住身體，卻完全沒有辦法。

然後他發現天黑了，背對圓月的魔物張著巨大的漆黑翅膀朝著他飛來，他沒有看清楚魔物的真正面貌，下意識認為這很可怕的他竟然選擇更快速的墜落。

——可還是被抓住了。

然後他驚醒過來，想起身時身體處處傳來痠痛的警訊，使他無力的又躺回去。

他發現腰部有一雙手環住他，而手的主人正在他身旁呼呼大睡，真像他一慣的作風。

他觀察四周，發現床頭放了一張卡片，看起來蠻大的，而且有點厚度。

將卡片拿下來打開後，裡面流洩出一陣樂音：

『Happy birthday to you ,

Happy birthday to you ,

Happy birthday to you ,

Happy birthday to my dear Koga .』

「小狗，吾輩唱得好聽嗎？」身邊傳來似笑非笑的聲音，自己被拉進那人的懷裡磨蹭著腦袋，他突然覺得一切都是他想太多。

「你沒有不要我的意思嗎？」他對上那雙猩紅的眼眸，認真問了這個問題。

「小狗果然發燒了，吾輩怎麼可能拋棄這麼可愛的小狗呢。」他親吻著他的額髪，嗅著一整天都沒能聞到的味道。

「所以你不會離開我囉？」他有些不適的閉上眼，掙扎著想退離零遠一點。

零貼上他的唇，一字一字的開口，「當然，『我』就在這裡吶。」

「生日快樂。」

＜完＞


End file.
